My Romantic Comedy Story
by Gamer In Training
Summary: Follow Sonic and his friends as they hang out together,getting into trouble together, befriended new friends together,fight Dr. Eggman together and also finding each other's one true love together. That is what friends are for. Contain parings include SONAMY, TAILSMO, CRAILS and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. I'm Gamer In Training. This is my first Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic. I hope you guys reading this will comment this first chapter to see how I do and please let me know if there's anything I could do to improve my writing skills in order to make the story better. None of characters are mine, I only own the OC that might appear throughout the story. So. Please enjoy the story….**

Chapter 1: The Morning of a New Day

It was seven o'clock in the morning and the sun began to rise over Station Square. All the residence in that area and the residence that lived in the place that is experiencing the same morning began to wake up from their slumber.

As everyone was trying their best to keep their eyes open, a certain chipmunk/squirrel was on her computer with her eyes reddened and huge eye bags, and not to mention a huge mug of coffee by her side. She was typing on her computer with tremendous speed that even surprises her why her fingers are still not broken or tangled up.

Princess Sally Acorn was typing away when there's a knock on the door. "Come in." Sally managed to crock a voice, obviously tired from lack of sleep. The door swung wide open and a maid enter with a tray filled with various food that suited for a royal family. Upon seeing Sally, the maid shrieked and ran towards the princess.

"Princess! You stayed up all night again? You can't do this to yourself. His Majesty is going to be angry when he find out about this." The maid started to rant to herself.

Sally could not focus with a maid worrying sick over her like this, decided to stop and turn her chair towards the maid. "Vina. I'm fine. I'll get some sleep soon, and please don't tell dad."

The maid gasped before spoke sternly to Sally "You want me to lie to the king? Princess, you know better than that."

Sally just nodded her head.

"But, I might 'accidently' slipped out a few information" Sally perked up and smile happily to Vina "if only" Sally's smiled faded "you turn off the computer, eat something and went to bed"

Sally perked up once more and the two share laughter. "Okay Vina. I will" Sally complied as she save her work, shut down the computer and began munching on a few eggs and other things available on the tray and drank her orange juice. Vina smiled lovingly at the view in front of her. "Princess?"

Sally just ignored the voice. Vina repeated the word but Sally continue to ignore it, until a realization hit her, "Sally?" "Yes Vina". Sally quickly answered the calling. "What are you working on? It seems important".

Sally smiled before answering "I decided to publish a book. A few weeks ago while having a sleep over with the girls, we watched a movie together. The movie was crappy, and I told them all the changes they should make in order to make the story more interesting. The girls love my ideas and my friend Amy Rose said I should write my own book, and here I am."

Vina just smiled at the Princess and spoke "Then, I wish you all the best of luck. Just don't overstrained yourself." "Thanks Vina" Sally thanked as Vina picked up the tray and walked to the door. At the door, she stopped and turned to Sally and turned off the lights. "Try to get some sleep. You'll need it".

Sally just nodded her head and dived under the cover and closed her eyes.

While the princess was trying to sleep, a house near Station Square was in top gear when its owner decided to invite his friends over for breakfast. Things went haywire. Even with a normal breakfast gathering could turn a house into a fighting arena.

"How did this happened?" Miles 'Tails' Prower asked himself as he and Ray the Flying Squirrel took shelter under the sink. Ray, who was munching on his cereal, stop chewing and look at Tails. "You don't remember? Man, Vector must have accidently hit your head with that pipe harder than we thought."

"Vector accidently hit my head with a pipe? When was that?" Tails asked his squirrel friend. "See? Exactly why you don't remember." Ray said before continuing to eat his cereal.

Tails just sighed and tried to crawl out of his hiding place, before he even could get out, he heard a voice coming from above him.

"Vector! I said I was sorry!"

"No way, Charmy! This time you went too far"

Tails quickly lifted his head only to see Charmy hovering over him with a stack of plates in his arm while Vector is a few feet away with a broom stick in his hand.

'I thought Vector was holding a pipe' Tails began to question to no one in particular.

"That's it. You asking for it." Vector roared as he charged at Charmy with full steam.

"Ahhh!" Charmy screamed and begin to throw the plates at Vector. Vector swiftly hit the plates away, causing it to fly all over the house. Some of it smash against the wall and some of it survived and flew out of the window (causing a few passerby to scream out 'UFO' in the process, but calmed down after the 'UFO' crashed and shattered into pieces against the sidewalk).

"You think those plates could protect you from the great Vector?" asked Vector boastfully as he banging his chest with his free hand.

Tails, somehow, managed to slip out of the kitchen to enter the living room only to discover that Vector and Charmy's gig was just only the tip of the iceberg. The situation in Tails' main section of the house was a total chaos. Knuckles the Echidna (like usual) is in a heated fight with Sonic the Hedgehog, while throwing insults at one another like, "What's wrong Knucklehead? Tired already?" "Sonic! I swear I'll break your legs and you'll be the slowest hedgehog on Mobius" ( **Author: Sorry for the lame insults guys** ).

Tails turned his head and saw a quite strange sight. Shadow The Hedgehog was standing motionless while Mighty the Armadillo took a fighting stance in front of Shadow. "So, Mr. Ultimate Lifeform. Show me what you got" Mighty taunted. "I acknowledge your strength Mighty. But, you'll regret this." Shadow replied with a smirk and took a fighting stance of his own.

Tails' mind exploded. Wait! Shadow's Chaos ability and Mighty's insane strength. This might not end well for his house. He might be homeless tonight! Finding a way to stop them at all cost, the twin-tailed fox cub manage to caught at a sight of two individual that he knew he could count on sitting on the sofa.

"ESPIO! SILVER!"

Espio the Chameleon opened one eye from his meditation to see the fox cub dashing towards him with a face that could burst into tears any moment. Silver steered in his sleep and got up and stretched while trying to focus on the fox in front of him.

"Hai Tails. Good morning. What's with all this ruckus?" Silver asked while rubbing his eyes, still oblivious to his surroundings. Tails' eyes twitches and immediately turned to Espio in hoping the purple chameleon would do something, Espio sighed and quickly fill in the silver hedgehog the details.

"Oh" was all Silver could say. "Right. Leave things to me." Espio finally spoke and rushed towards Vector to stop the fights once and for all. "Vector. Stop this right now. Tails is upset…" before he could finish, Vector accidently swings the broom and hit Espio square in the face, which cause him to fly across the house, landing right beside Mighty.

"Hmm? I thought I heard Espio's voice. Oh well." Vector shrugged the idea and continue trying to hit Charmy.

After landing next to Mighty. Espio groaned a bit, which caught Mighty's attention.

"Hey Esp! You finally decided to join my side? Okay!" Mighty happily lift Espio and whispered to the dazed shinobi. "Okay. Here's the plan. I throw you to Shadow. You get ready and when you're close enough. Hit him with your shurikens. Okay? Ready? Now!"

The red shelled armadillo threw Espio with intense speed. "MIGHTYYYY!" Espio shrieked as he flew through the room towards Shadow. Shadow, using his amazing reflex skills, dodge the chameleon as Espio flew out an opened window directly behind where Shadow was standing.

"Oops" Mighty could say as he and Shadow ( **yes, even Shadow** ) stared dumfounded at the window that Espio made his almost dramatic exit. Back to Tails, the said fox jaw-dropped when he saw the entire scenario. He and Silver turned towards each other and Silver finally got the hint. He stand up and with the lift of his both now glowing hands and everyone were frozen in their current position.

Shocked with the current situation, Vector roared "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"Oh come on! I was nearly there!" Knuckles spat out as his fist was only a few centimeters away from Sonic's face. Sonic exhale the breath that even he don't know that he been holding on to this whole time.

"Thanks Silver. You save me there."

"Silver! I was about to DESTROY that pretty face of his" Knuckles said, not surprisingly emphasized on the destroy part.

"Aww. You call me pretty." Sonic continue talking, knowing well that could anger the echidna even more.

Everyone in the house stay silent due the conversation between Knuckles and Sonic headed, before Tails finally exploded.

"GUYS! THAT IS IT! YOU GUYS ARE NO LONGER WELCOME HERE! GET OUT NOW! YOU'RE ALL BANNED!"

"Hah! In your faces!" Sonic taunted them all.

"That's include you Sonic" Tails quickly intercepted.

"What?" Sonic asked in disbelieved.

"Tails. Look, we're all sorry." Vector apologized for everyone's behalf. "How did this even started anyway?" asked Ray, who just got out from his hiding place.

"We all know what happened. Charmy stole my bacon slices" Vector answer. "You mean 'slice'. I only took one." Charmy defended himself while sticking his tongue at Vector.

Vector growled, and due to Silver's telekinetic ability, he could not jumped the little bee.

"What about you two?" Silver asked the red and blue pair.

"He insults me. He called me a lazy" Knuckles explained. "Well, your job is practically just guard the Master Emerald 24/7."

"Sonic! Shut up!" Another heated argument started between them.

"And, you two?" Tails asked his two remaining guest. "Us? Oh, we just want to test each other's skills", Mighty answer while Shadow just nod.

Tails eyes twitches once more and Sonic finally sense the distress his little bro is having. "Okay Tails, we're sorry. We'll help you clean the entire house. No, we'll clean the entire house. Just be that sweet guy we all know and love?" Sonic beg and Tails finally gives in.

"Fine. You guys are not ban from the house"

Everyone roared in cheers. Stream of tears can be seen flowing down Vector's face. "Thanks Tails. I would do my happy dance if I wasn't restrained like this. Which reminds me. SILVER!"

"Sorry" Silver deactivate his powers and everyone were free once more. "Okay, let clean this house!" Mighty cheered as he grab a feather duster and shoved a dust pan into Shadow's hands.

Just when everyone started to clean the house. A knocked on the door caused them to freeze and stared at the door as if it would explode at any moment.

"Tails? Are you alright in there?" come a feminine voice behind the door.

"We heard a loud noise from here. Are you okay? Please open up." A second feminine voice called out to Tails.

"I wonder who that could be." Tails asked his friends, but most of them just shrugged. Tails walk to the door and opened it. Surprised to see the two individual behind the door.

"Cream? Cosmo?"

To be continue…

 **Finally finished the first chapter. So, what do you guys think? Please comment and follow the story if you like. I'll try to write and post the next chapter as soon as possible. Till then, have a nice day/night everyone.**

 **P/s: Don't forget to comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back from the latest brainstorming session on writing this new chapter. First of all I would like to thank you to all to those who visit, read, and review my first chapter. You guys are the best, I'll try my best to create nice chapters for you to read and let me know what you guys think in your comments. So….enjoy!**

 **P/s: None of the characters are mine except my OC.**

Chapter 2:

"Cream? Cosmo?" Tails asked as if seeing the two as the weirdest thing on the planet.

"Hai, good morning Tails" Cosmo greeted him, failing to keep a blush away from her cheeks. "Good morning Mr. Tails" Cream also greeted while hugging Cheese to her front. Trying hard to hide the blush that already appeared on both of her cheeks.

"Chao Chao" greeted the little Chao.

"Cream. What did I told you about adding 'Mister' in front of my name?" asked the fox genius as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the bunny. The said bunny begin to flustered and quickly change it, "Sorry. Good morning Tails." This is seriously not good for her blush, as it continue spreading all over her face ( **even the author do not know whether this is possible or not** ).

This cause the plant girl to giggle at the scene and immediately face the two-tailed fox. "Tails. We heard loud noises from here. Is everything okay?" She asked as her smile from giggling earlier vanished.

"Oh, that. Nothing really. I had a few of the guys over for breakfast. Well, you know these guys. A little argument could cause serious damage" Tails explained, trying not to make his two female friends worry too much. "Oh dear. Do you want some help cleaning the house?" asked Cream as she ready to enter the house.

"That's okay. They already doing it." Tails told them as he opened the door wider in order for Cream and Cosmo see inside the house.

"They?" Cream and Cosmo asked at once.

When the door was wide enough. The trio could see that all the guys were cleaning things up. Sonic was using his speed sweeping the floor from all the little piece of food and throw it in garbage bags. Mighty tied up the mouth of the bags and threw them almost a few feet away and landed well into a big garbage bin near the sidewalk.

Vector and Charmy sweep the pieces of broken plates and gathered all unbroken ones to be place in a safe place respectively. Shadow was using the feather duster while Knuckles vacuum the carpet, mumbling on how he will get back at Sonic and Silver. Ray and Silver were washing the plates that used to hold their breakfast for that morning and survived when Charmy decided to use them as Espio's shuriken imitation.

ESPIO!

"Did you guys see Espio anywhere?" Tails asked as he getting worried for his ninja friend.

"Sorry. We haven't seen him. Why you asked?" Cosmo replied.

"That's okay. It's a long story actually. It's started when…" Tails begin telling the story.

Meanwhile, Espio was lying at a sidewalk on his stomach as his face buried into the pavement. All of a sudden, he could hear footsteps coming towards him and stopped directly in front of him. Espio tried his best to lift his head and finally managed to do so. Unfortunately, the sun was behind the stranger, causing Espio unable to get a good look at the guy in front of him.

"Hello there. I'm a bit lost actually. I could really use your help. Do you know where Green Way Street is?" the stranger asked the purple chameleon.

Espio, still lying on his stomach and the sun blinding him, managed to lift his right hand to shield his eyes before answering "Yeah. You follow this road. It is the second turn on your left. Ignore the turns on your right."

"Second turn on my left. Got it! I just bought a house here. All of my stuff should have already arrived. Anyway, thanks again!"

Espio feel he's about to pass out due to the impact of his landing earlier, managed to say his last sentence for the next few hours, "Welcome to the neighborhood."

The stranger, who already walked a few steps, turned around and smile, "Thanks man. I like you already." He then continue his journey as Espio pass out.

"Well Tails. Since they gave you a really hard time just now, why don't you just take it easy while they are cleaning?" Cosmo suggested.

"Great idea. There's a nice morning movie that going to start on tv soon. We can watch it together."

Cosmo's expression fell when she heard this. "Tails, I, I mean, we" gesturing to Cream and herself "would like to take you out. We wouldn't want to bother the guys while they are cleaning now would we?"

Cream nodded in agreement to this, "Yes. It would be fun Tails. Please?"

Tails scratched the back of his head and turn around a little to check on his friends. "I don't know. I don't feel comfortable leaving my house with these guys even for a few hours."

When all hope seem lost for the two, a big green hand grabbed Tails' tail and yanked him back into the house and Vector's head peeped out of the door, "Excuse me ladies. I need to borrow him for a while." Then, he shut the door.

Vector put Tails in the middle of the room with all the guys surrounding the poor fox.

"What are you guys doing?" Tails asked with an annoyed tone. Vector took a deep breath and began his lecture, "Tails, since the beginning of time, man had been asking questions. Is it possible for two very beautiful girls to fall and be attracted to one man? The answer is YES!"

"What?"

"Tails. Those two are smitten with you. They want some alone time with you." Sonic joined in.

"You mean…that they…with me?" Tails is now completely lost with words and a blush of his own started to appear of his face.

"I could a sense a love triangle!" Ray shouted as he jumped high into the air happily.

"No. We don't we need a love triangle." Silver intercepted.

"Thank you Silver" Tails mumbled with a sigh of relief.

"So, Tails should date both of them?" Shadow finally spoke in order to get people stop ignoring him.

"YES!" Mighty shouted as he pointed his pointer finger at Shadow.

"WHAT? NO!" Tails shrieked out.

"I like your style Mighty" Vector spoke once more while giving the armadillo a thumbs up.

"Vector!" Tails turned his head to the adult crocodile.

"Wouldn't it be hard dating two girls at once?"

"Charmy. Tails a smart kid. He'll figure it out." Knuckles explained to the confused bee.

"GUYS! ENOUGH!" Tails screamed for the second time today.

"Tails. Is everything okay?" Cosmo voice can be heard from behind the door. "They are not fighting again, are they?" Cream tried to confirm.

Vector turned to Tails with a sly smile and quickly grabbed Tails, opening the door and pushed Tails towards their two guest.

"Okay you three, have fun. Take your precious time. Tails, don't worry, we'll lock your house when we're leaving." Vector told them before slammed the door closed. Tails run to the door and tried to open it, but it won't budge as it already been locked from the inside.

"Tails?" Cream asked worriedly with the scene in front of her.

Tails walked to a nearby window and tried to open it. Before he could do that, Shadow appeared and lock the window and closed the curtains. Tails rushed to another window, where Sonic appeared and again, locked the window and put a sign at the window that reads 'OUT OF ORDER'.

We walked with his head down towards the two girls.

Cream and Cosmo put their hands on Tails' shoulder. "Tails, don't worry about it. Let's enjoy ourselves."

Cream nodded at this "I'm sure your house will be fine by the time we get back."

Tails smiled at the two and trio started making their way to a nearby mall.

Amy Rose was your everyday typical hedgehog. She is now with a good friend of hers searching for a new phone, because of her old was completely unusable.

 _Flashback_

 _Yesterday evening_

 _Amy was walking to the park as she decided to feed the little ducks and ducklings at the pond. When she arrived there, she could see her friend, Big the Cat doing his usual stuff (fishing) alongside his best friend, Froggy,_

" _Hai there Big." Amy happily greeted him._

" _Hai, Amy." Big returned the greeting, never taking his eyes of his line. Amy arrived at a bridge, just a few feet away from Big. Just as she was feeding the ducks and ducklings and cooed at their cuteness, she saw a streak of blue blur. She lifted he eyes from the fluffy creatures and saw her one and only love, Sonic the Hedgehog as he speeding along the park with his trusty sidekick and brother, Tails._

 _Amy couldn't help but to overheard their conversation even though just a few words like, 'tomorrow', 'breakfast', 'invite the guys'. Suspecting them planning something behind their (the girls) back, Amy called out to them. "Sonic! Tails! Over here!" while waving her arm above her head. She accidently leaned too much over the bridge and plunged into the pond._

" _Help me!" her plead was answered when a hook grabbed the neck of her dress and Big pulled her out of the pond._

" _You're not a fish. Into the non-fish pile with you." Big gently dropped her into the 'non-fish' pile which contains bottles, cans and even an old boot. 'Thanks a lot' Amy said to herself annoyingly and feel something is not with her anymore._

" _My phone! Where is it?" Amy searched for her phone all over her body only to see it dangling from Big's hook. "I found it Amy"._

Back to the present

Amy sighed deeply as she browsed through a quite large of phone selection.

"What about this one?" asked her friend, who was with her for the last hour.

"No, Blaze. I want the same model." Amy wined as she waited patiently for the salesgirl return from the shop's storage to see whether the phone of the same model was still available.

"That phone was an old model Amy. Why do you want that same model so much?"

Amy teared up at Blaze's question. Amy looked at Blaze and the cat know where this is going. Amy grabbed Blaze's front and began crying loudly. "Because Sonic bought me that phone for my twelfth birthday!" All the people around them began to stare at them and asking among themselves, "What are those two doing?", "Are they filming something?"

Blaze was getting uncomfortable with the eyes on them, begin to shout out, "Nothing's wrong people. Just go back to your ordinary lives". Blaze whispered to Amy, "Amy. Enough. You're making a scene".

"Sorry Blaze." Amy let go of Blaze and start rubbing the cat's dress to get rid of the wrinkles that caused by her grip. Blaze blushed when Amy's hands accidently touched her chest. "Okay Amy. That's enough." Blaze pushed Amy's hand away with a bit force than necessary and Amy stared confusingly at her. "There's still some more wrinkles" Amy told her and decided to finish the job.

Blaze panicked at this and tried to prevent her friend from continuing the gesture. "That's okay. I'll do it myself"

"Come on. That's the least I could do after I cried on you and caused a scene" Amy answered with a bright smile.

"You're gonna cause another scene at this rate", Blaze muttered to herself after realizing what would people say if they saw a teen girl rubbing her hands on another teen girl's front. Not good.

A little fight broke out with Amy trying to help smoothen Blaze's wrinkled clothes and Blaze preventing herself from being accidently molested by her best friend.

"Excuse me, miss" came a voice from the counter.

Both teen (in a position that is quite difficult to explain to anyone who haven't see it from the beginning) turned their head to the source and gave out two very different reaction.

"Oh. Do you have it?" Amy asked.

"I'm saved" Blaze sighed at a verge of tears.

"I'm sorry. We don't have that model anymore." Said the wolf salesgirl behind the counter.

They all stood there in silence.

"Is there anything else I could help you with?" the salesgirl continue.

Amy continue to stand there in silence and Blaze decided to help out. "Excuse me. Could you recommend me some of your other phones?" asked Blaze.

The salesgirl beamed happily at this and started to show Blaze their varieties of phones.

 **That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm sorry if at the end is a bit weird. I think it was funny. I want to thank you for reading this. Please review on your thoughts of the story so far, it would mean a lot to me. I'll try my best to write the next chapter and the next chapter is already under development. I'll see you guys soon, bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally finished the third chapter. I hope you guys like it. Take your time to read it and don't forget to comment. None of the characters are mine except my oc. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Movie Time

"This one has a ten megapixel camera. Front and back. Perfect for selfies and totally water-proof". Blaze wasn't too convinced at the description of the phone and decided to peep behind her to asked Amy's opinion but decided to drop it when she saw Amy still standing there, totally in silence.

"Is she okay?" asked the salesgirl when she saw Amy.

"Oh yeah. She just shocked because that phone was given to her by a special someone three years ago as a birthday present."

"Oh my. I'm so sorry to hear that." The salesgirl give a long thought and managed to have a nice idea. "I know what to do." She disappeared into the storage room once more and brought out a phone. "This is called the 'Sonic Phone', this phone was designed especially for the amazing Sonic the Hedgehog. It was even named after him." The salesgirl could not help but smile dreamily during the entire phone explanation.

' _She's obviously a fan of Sonic's.'_ Blaze thought to herself.

Blaze picked up the phone and examined the design, weight and functions. "It seems a little difficult to use" Blaze commented. "I agreed, but most girls forget all about that when they know that Sonic is using the same phone. They all even want the same color. Blue." The salesgirl explained even further.

"Girls and their fangirling" Blaze muttered as quiet as she could, trying to prevent the salesgirl from hearing.

"We'll take it. But, we'll take the color pink." Blaze walked back to Amy and pulled out Amy's purse and pay for the phone. The salesgirl waved them goodbye as they exited the shop. Blaze, who was pulling Amy with her left hand while holding Amy's new phone in the other.

"Okay Amy. Let's rest here for a while." Blaze drag her to the food court and make her sit on a chair at an empty table. Blaze put the phone in Amy's hand, but the pink hedgehog was still frozen. "It's like I'm babysitting a stroke victim", Blaze continue to massage her temple and ordered lunch for both of them.

When the food and drinks arrived, Blaze was starting to get pretty annoyed. "Amy. I ordered you're favorite." No response. "I'm going to eat it if you don't". Still no response. "This is getting creepier by the minute." Blaze was going to do the meanest thing her mind could muster up at that moment. She conjured a fireball in her right palm when suddenly, "Hey Blaze"

Blaze looked up to the voice and blushed. "Silver? Sonic? W...wh…what are you two doing here?" Blaze stuttered a bit but managed to pick herself up.

Silver scratch the back of his head and explained, "The boys accidently make a mess of Tail's house and were busy cleaning it up, and we just realize we haven't eaten any breakfast much and now we're starving."

While Silver explained things to Blaze, Sonic saw the phone in Amy's hand and grabbed it out (surprisingly) in delight. "Oh cool! Ames, you didn't tell me you bought a new phone. The same as mine." "Hahaha, what a coincidence." Blaze gave out a nervous chuckle.

Sonic rapidly typed in his number and put it back in Amy's hand. "There. Now, we're phone buddies. Give me a call sometimes, phone buddy. Come on Silver, I'm starving. See you around Blaze. I hope they have chili dogs here."

Silver waved at Blaze and the princess waved back at them. Blaze smiled at try to eat her food. She lifted her head and almost jumped out of her seat when she saw the expression on Amy's face. She was smiling. Her smile was so big that it almost covered her entire face.

"Amy?"

"I'm Sonic's phone buddy!" Amy squealed and jumped from her chair. She rushed towards Blaze. The pyrokinetic cat could only held her arms in front of her to keep the hedgehog from…too late.

Amy wrapped her arms around Blaze, squeezing all the air out of her.

"Blaze! Thank you! Thank you for buying that phone for me!"

"You're welcome. Amy, I cannot breathe. And, you're causing a scene again" that's all Blaze managed to sneak out before her face slowly turning a shade of different color.

"What are those two up to this time?" "Seriously, what kind of shows are they filming nowadays?"

At a different part of the mall, walked three figure which caused almost everyone to say 'aww' due to their cuteness. Currently, Cosmo and Cream (with Cheese hovering above them) walk through the mall while gazing on the items displayed at the shop's windows. Did I mention that Tails was right between them with the two girls holding both of his hand quite tightly?

"Tails. What do you want to do?" Cosmo asked when her concern for the fox overpowered her thoughts.

"I don't know actually. What about you Cream?" Tails asked the little bunny.

"Uhm, anything will do Tails." "Chao Chao"

Cosmo sighed, "Well that didn't brought us anywhere" Cream blushed out of embarrassment and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things worse for us."

Tails waved his hand, "That's okay. I know. What about we go see a movie?"

The two girls beamed at this and smiled at each other. They proceed to grab each of Tails hand and literally almost dragging him to the movie theater that suited at the top floor of the mall. Once they arrived, the number of people were quite upon the average, they scanned the posters to see whether a good movie was showing at the time. After a few minutes, Cream squealed in front of a poster and her two friends rushed to her side. "Cream. Did you found a good movie?" Tails asked her.

"It's 'Love Pandemonium'." "Really? I want to see that!" "You want to see it too Cosmo?"

Cosmo just nodded her head and turned to Tails, who was looking at the poster quite intensively. "What's it about?"

"Tails. You don't know? Love Pandemonium is about a two girls that's in love with their childhood guy friend."

Cream continue, "But, that same love ruined their friendship and they became enemies. I can't believe love could ruined friendships. It's just so sad."

"I agree. I hope it won't happened to us." Cosmo added. Tails remembered what the guys told him earlier and his heart started to ache. ' _Oh no. It's the same with us. I can't do this. NO! Calm down Tails. Cream and Cosmo are best friends, they would never let anything get between their_ _friendships. Not even me.'_ Tails thought confidently to himself as he turned around to see Cream holding Cheese in her arms while Cosmo patted Cheese's head.

"Let's buy the tickets." Tails blurted out. The two girls smiled and nodded. While Tails bought the tickets. Cream and Cosmo bought the snacks. They bought a large popcorn, a snicker chocolate bar and three soft drinks. While waiting for the movie to start, they chatted animatedly with each other.

While they were talking, a bag of potato chips fell into Cosmo's lap from behind her.

' _Whoever's behind me might had dropped it'_ she thought. Being the kind plant she was, Cosmo turned around to give the chips back and completely froze when she saw the person behind her.

"Not a word, Cosmo." The figure hissed at her and the plant-girl just squeaked a small 'yes'.

"Cosmo. Are you okay?" Tails asked his friend before he and Cream turned to see what caused Cosmo to freeze like that. Bad move, Tails. Tails saw something like a green arrow pointed directly to his face and a face of a very red with anger and embarrassment of Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Shadow, what are you doing here? You actually like romantic movies?"

"Watching this movie of course. As for your second question, no. I hate romantic movies. I thought you were the smart one of the gang."

"Well, sorry for…" Tails Paused for a moment after realized Shadow's comment. "Did you say I'm the smart one?"

Shadow groaned and facepalmed himself. "By the way Tails. We finished cleaning your house and Sonic have the extra key." Thanks Shadow"

A loud gasped caught their attention and they saw Rouge the Bat with a large popcorn in her right arm and a hand over her mouth. "Shadz. It's real." "I told you Rouge. And don't call me Shadz."

A smirked at this and sat next to the moody hedgehog. "Okay. I won't call you Shadz. Darling." Rouge playfully plopped a popcorn into her mouth. The three kids giggled at their antics.

Cream decided to start a new conversation, "Miss Rouge. What is it that Mr. Shadow told you that's real?" "Oh that. Well sweetie. It's nothing really." Cream's ears dropped a bit and took a sipped of her soda. "Shadz told me that both of you and Cosmo were dating Tails at the same time."

Cream spitted out her soda, Tails' accidently threw the popcorn with greater force than needed to and the sweet corn treat landed on Shadow (with the black hedgehog managed to eat some that landed directly in his mouth). Cosmo coughed out her soda and the substance land on the person in front of her.

"Hey! If you did that on purpose. You had another thing coming…Cosmo?"

"Blaze?"

"Blaze?" the rest joined in at the same time.

Cosmo cheerfully spoke to her. "I don't know you like this kind of movie. I'm sorry for coughing soda on your hair."

"That's okay. You weren't doing it on purpose."

"Okay Blaze. Two large popcorn for both of us and two large diet soda. Hey guys, come to watch the movie? I heard this movie is super romantic and super heartbreaking at the same time."

"Hai, Miss Amy", Cream smiled at the pink hedgehog and Amy waved a hand at her.

"I think Shadz is a real sweetheart for letting me pick the movie for our date and never complained once."

"Rouge? You and Shadow are dating? Why didn't you tell us?" Tails tried to confirm the situation. 

"What? No! Tails, don't believed anything she said. Especially you pinky!"

Amy crossed her arms and smiled slyly at Shadow, "Why? Afraid I might start a gossip?"

"Can you people stopped talking already? The movie is going to start in at any moment now. What are you guys doing here?" came a voice from a row in front of Blaze and Amy's row.

Amy froze and blushed, "So…So..nic?"

Everyone except Amy and Sonic turned their heads and focus on the two people.

"Woah, talked about coincidence. Where is Silver with my chili dogs? Oh, Hai Tails. Have having fun on your date, little bro? And don't worry. The extra key to your house is with Vector." Sonic shouted out while waving his arms in the air.

Tails just placed his face in both the palm of his hand to hide a blush while Cosmo and Cream tried to look busy as they fix their hair and bow respectively. Amy gave out the second squeal of the day and started to bombard Tails with questions.

"You dating someone and you didn't tell me? Are you dating both of Cream and Cosmo? Normally, I won't allow it, but I make an exception for you. Our little Tails is becoming a man." Amy continue to wipe an imaginary tear from her eyes.

Suddenly, something hit Tails, "Sonic. Shadow told me that, the extra key…"

"Okay. Sonic. I got your chili dogs and a jumbo popcorn a jumbo soda so that we can share. Oh, hey guys." Silver trotted into the room and greeted his friends.

The rest just stayed silent and Silver decided to break it. "What? Two guys can't share a jumbo size popcorn and soda in a movie theatre while watching a super romantic and heartbreaking movie? That does sound kind of weird. Hai Blaze."

Blaze just raised her hand while blushing madly at the silver hedgehog in front of her.

"Rouge, go get me a jumbo popcorn and extra jumbo soda."

Rouge just rolled her eyes at Shadow's request.

MEANWHILE…..

Vector and Charmy was on their way back to their beloved Chaotix HQ. Vector was humming his favorite song while Charmy was munching on a bag of fries.

"Charmy. Do you ever wonder when Mighty and Ray ever going to get a girlfriend?"

The young bee swallowed his food, "I don't know. Who would like Mighty? That guy is a walking wrecking machine"

The two shared a laugh and continue their journey. "Where the hell is Espio? Before I forgot. Charmy, make sure to keep Tails' extra house key safe until we give it back to him."

"I thought the key was with Ray"

To be continue…

 **There you have it. I'm sorry if you were looking forward to more fluff than this. I'll try to improve this. Anyway, leave your review, I would love to see your comments about the chapter and I'll see all of you soon. Bye for now…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not going to say much. Except sorry for the long wait. Onward with the story. I hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 4: Moments

In a big fancy hall, which could hold up to thousands of people was decorated with fancy colors. Many famous people gathered and seated inside the hall wearing the fanciest clothes that money could buy. Not only famous Mobions, famous humans or Overlanders also seemed to fill the hall.

King Acorn and his royal relatives was sitting in the front row with a big smile on his face. He leaned to the right and whispered in his relatives' ear. "I'm so proud of her.", to which his relatives nod in agreement. All of a sudden, the hall darkens, the curtains that situated on the stage split in between and made their exit at the both side of the stage.

A single spotlight focus at the center of the stage and tall Overlander dressed in a black tuxedo made an appearance on stage. He pulled out a mike pointed it towards his mouth. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to this year writer awards. Without future a due, I'll love to welcome non other that Her Majesty, Princess Sally Acorn to receive the award for this year 'Best Newcomer'". The entire hall was deafened by the sound of clapping hands.

Sally walked onto the stage, wearing an expensive and quite revealing blue and sparkling dress. The host hand her a huge trophy and hand her the mike.

"I like to thank you all of you for given me unlimited support since I published my book earlier this year. This goes especially to my dad and all of my friends. I love you guys so much." Tears can be seen running down her face.

A figure managed to sneak on stage and tapped Sally's shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with Sonic.

Sonic widen his hand to signal Sally to hug him. "Congratulations. Sal. I knew you were the best." "Oh Sonic".

Without delay, Sally hug Sonic. She slowly closes the gap between them. Just as her lips were a few inches away from his and turning the kiss she craved for so long into reality, Sonic tried to pull away. "Sonic?"

Sally put her arms around Sonic's neck and tried to pull him for a kiss. Sonic keep fighting her and what shocked Sally the most is that a female's voice escaped Sonic's mouth. "Sally! Stop it! Let go of me!"

Sally's eyes snapped open and her entire face turned a dark chrisom red as her face was only a few mili-inches away from the face of a deep blushing Nicole.

"KYAAAAA!" Sally screamed and pushed Nicole out of her bed. Nicole landed on the floor with a loud 'thump'. Sally, who's currently flustered on her bed, snatch her body pillow that was lying nearby and hug it tightly to her chest. "Nicole! What on Mobius do you think you're doing?"

"Me? What we're you doing? You the one almost kiss me!" "Why are you impersonating Sonic then?"

"What are you talking about?" Nicole shouted furiously at her friend.

Realized what she just said, Sally turned away and hid her face behind her body pillow. "Nothing."

Nicole started to rub her temple and went to Sally's workplace and pick up a stack of papers. "Here you go. I printed it. Like you asked me to. I checked for any grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. Which were a lot." Nicole then put the stack of papers onto Sally's lap.

"Thanks Nicole. But, I don't have to submit it until 4 o'clock today." Sally continue to yawn and rub her eyes.

"It's already half past three Sally." Nicole said sheepishly and gave out a small chuckle. "What!?"

"I know it sound bad. But you'll make it." Nicole try to comfort her friend. At this point, Sally already jumped out of bed, undress herself, took a quick shower and dress herself with one of her best clothe she could find, her Freedom Fighter look. "How do you expect for me to get to a publisher company that located 25 miles away in twenty minutes?" Sally asked as she hoping on her right leg, trying to tie the laces on her left boot.

"You'll figure something out." Just as Nicole finished her sentence, Nicole quickly disappeared and returned into Sally's hand held device. Sally sprinted out of the palace, earning herself weird looks from the guards and the maids. In a few minutes, she already arrived at the palace's garden.

"I'm late!" shouted Sally as she jumped over a bush with a gardener trimming the bush right under her. "Be careful Your Highness".

"Thanks. I will."

"Sally! Do you brought along the story?" asked Nicole. "Yup. It's in my back pack."

"Why don't you asked your dad to ready a driver for you?" Sally began shaking her head frantically. "No no no no! My dad don't know a thing about this. If he found out. I'll be ban from writing forever."

Sally made a mad dash through the street, towards to Ink Publisher Limited. The one of the most well-known publishing company on Mobius. Hundreds of new writer wanted their book to be published by this very company. Sally turned to a corner and failed to notice a car was coming directly at her. She managed to jump back and land directly on her butt. "Ouch. Look where you're going, you maniac."

The car suddenly stopped and the door to the driver seat flung wide open and a Sally could see that somebody was getting out. _'Damn it. He must be pissed'_ Sally thought, afraid what the driver would do to her, she began to apologized without thinking. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You're not really a maniac. That's a nice car by the way."

"Are you okay miss? I didn't see you. I should have slowed down." Came a voice in front of her. Sally looked up to meet a pair of captivating blue eyes. "I…i…." Sally could find the words and in an instant, she began to blush heavily.

The owner of the voice was a tall black wolf. He was wearing a gray hoody and black pants. His fur was neatly kept and Sally could see that he is quite muscular. "Oh. I'm okay. Just a little bit shocked. It's not every day that you almost got hit by a car."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I thought I was hitting the breaks. I just got my driving license. If my parents found out I almost ran over someone, they will ban me from driving. Like forever." They both share a laugh and Sally held out her right hand. "I'm Sally. Sally Acorn".

The wolf smiled and gladly took her hand to form a handshake. "Nice to meet you, Sally. I'm Derek. Derek Star The Wolf." The two enjoy the comfortable handshake, before Derek let go of her hand and almost jumped out of his skin. "Wait a minute! Sally Acorn? As in Princess Sally Acorn?"

Sally pouted and put both of her hands on her hips. "And a member of the Freedom Fighter". "Right, Right. I'm so sorry Your Majesty. I don't mean to almost run over you." Sweat began to form of the wolf's forehead. Sally slapped her forehead and look at the man in front of her. "Look. I'm not going to give you a death sentence here. I forgive you."

"So, what's Your Royal Highness doing wearing normal clothing and walking around town without any security?" "Oh, that. I was on my way to Ink Publisher Limited to…hand..in..my..work…."

From a calm and collected Freedom Fighter to a shrieking and panicking one in just a few minutes might just be Sally's new specialty. Her she is, running in circles around the car while screaming her head off. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"

"What's is it?" Derek asked trying to find an answer. "I was supposed to send in the draft of my first novel today! The deadline is in ten minutes!"

With a cocky smile, Derek pushed Sally inside of his car and closed the door. He slides over the hood and hopped into the driver's seat. After fasting his seat belt, he looked at Sally, who had been looking at him with widen eyes. "What?"

"What are you doing, Derek?" "Isn't it obvious? I'm taking you to that publishing company." "How are going to get there in eight minutes?" Derek looked at her and winked, "I know a short cut". With that, the car sped off.

Meanwhile, at the mall. The gang just finished watching the movie with two very distinct reaction. The girls plus Silver had red eyes and nose, due to all the crying that caused by the emotional part of the movie. While this was happening, the insensitive boys (which only consist of Shadow and Sonic) were laughing their heads off by the humor part of the movie. "Did you remember the part that the guy locked the two girls in a haunted house, so that the girls get to know each other better?" Sonic asked his counterpart. "Let me guess. Then the security guard thought he was a kidnapper, called the cops and he end up in jail?" They burst out laughing.

Tails just watched his friends while Cream and Cosmo were still clinging own to him. "How could you be so insensitive? The guy was forced to choose. Nathalie almost commit suicide after being so heartbroken." Amy wailed at the two male hedgehogs. "Relax, pinkie. It's just a movie."

"That's not the point!" Sonic already know what was need to be done. He quickly got in between the two and pushed the apart. He then put an arm on Amy's shoulder. "Relax Shadow. You know how girls are and their passion for romance. Right Amy? Amy?" The blue speedster looked at his silent friend and realized the girl already blushing heavily.

Rouge decided that this the time for them to leave, tug of Shadow's arm. "Well, it's been fun. We'll need to bring Omega to the lab for his monthly inspection." "Aww. Can't you stay a bit longer Miss Rouge?"

"Sorry sweetie. Shadow and I don't really have that much time off. Maybe next time I could get a day off, how about all of girls plus you and me went to a spa together?"

The little bunny perked up at this. Rouge and Shadow said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. "I thought I told you to bring Omega to the lab yesterday?" Shadow grumbled. "If you don't know mister, I was very busy. I thought we agreed to take a day off so that we could go together? We need to be there for our little baby! You know how he hates his monthly inspections."

Whatever more things that Rouge wanted to say out loud just to embarrass Shadow further on, it was halted when Shadow's right hand cupped her mouth from the front and stare at Rouge so closely that he could read her mind that practically saying _'I got you now'_ "Fine. Let's go."

A few away from them, two older women saw the whole thing. One of them smiled at the other. "What a nice husband. The kid must be lucky to have a kind father."

"So. What do you guys want to do next?" Sonic asked his friends as they stand around. "I got nothing in mind." Blaze admitted as she gently stroking Silver's back, who was still surrounded by the sadness of the movie's quite dramatic storyline. "Silver, will you be okay?" Asked the royal feline. Silver looked at her and gave small nod. "I'll be alright"

"I know what we could do." Tails finally speak up.

The car came to screeching stopped, directly in front of the company. Sally walked out of the car, walked a few steps with uncontrollable shaking legs. "Sally? Are you alright?" came a voice from her back pack. "Never better Nicole."

"We're here. Like I said. Four minutes to spare." Derek, who was happy for some reason, manifested near Sally. "You still got time." Sally looked at the wolf and gave a determined nod. The next minute she was fighting, or, speeding her way into the building to hand in her draft. She reached the counter and literally slammed the stack of papers on the counter. Startling the receptionist who was on the phone, causing her to lose the grip and the phone fell to hit the table, hard.

"I'm sorry miss. If you're here for the interview. You have to wait for tomorrow." "No. Actually. I'm here to submit my draft for the novel." "Okay then. You can hand it to me and a letter will be send to you in a few weeks to inform you of the result."

After following the procedure needed. Sally walked back outside to see Derek eating an ice-cream cone while sitting on the hood of his car. Sally noticed a few girls were looking at him and giggled with a light blush on their faces. _'Figures'_ Sally thought as she walked to the car.

To mess with him, Sally went to the car with a sad expression. Causing a millions of question to be formed in the wolf's head when he saw the expression on the girl's face as she walked towards him.

"What's wrong? Did you managed you to submit it in time?" Sally shook her and Derek mindlessly put his arms around her. After a few minutes, Derek spoke out. "You're messing with me aren't you? I could hear Nicole giggling in your back pack." They broke the hug and Sally began to laugh herself and Derek was busy rubbing the back of his head out of embarrassment. "Come on. I'll drive you back to the palace." Sally smiled and Derek opened the shotgun car door and Sally slide in. After closing it, Derek muttered to himself, "Can't believe I said that."

 **That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys like it. If you do and even if you don't, please leave a review. It would mean so much to me. Until next time, bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome everyone to the fifth chapter. I'm really happy. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter like you enjoy the first four. Without further a due, let's begin.**

 **Chapter 5: Changes**

"What are you guys doing here?"

Sonic rolled his eyes and pat his echidna friend on the back. "No particular reason. Is there any reason needed to visit our favorite echidna?"

Knuckles look all around him. Amy, Cream and Cosmo were setting up a picnic. Amy was unfolding a large mat while Cream and Cosmo unpack some food that they bought and brought along. Tails was right beside the fuming echidna, smiling nervously. Knuckles look back a forth between Sonic and Tails.

"I don't mind you guys wanting to have a picnic. Why. Are. You. Having. One. IN FRONT OF THE MASTER EMERALD!?"

Tails managed to cover his ears. "It wasn't their fault. It was my idea to have a picnic." "Actually. It was my idea to have it here, Knucklehead." Sonic admitted without fearing the consequences from his red friend.

"Sonic. Give me one good reason why, before I smash that face of yours."

"We were going to invite you along anyway Knuckles." Amy caught up with the conversation with Cream and Cosmo following her from behind. "Yes, Mr. Knuckles. We thought you might still be hungry after what happened at Tails' house." Cream explained further. "Besides, it's always fun eating with friends." Cosmo added before walking towards Knuckles and slowly put her left hand on Knuckles shoulder, causing the echidna to blush heavily. "Yeah. Sure. If you put it that way. I am a little bit hungry. What are we having?"

"We got mostly cakes, Cream recommended it. Cosmo brought a homemade salad and I brought some delicious homemade chili dogs." Amy answered, making sure to emphasize the word 'delicious' and 'chili dogs' to a certain blue hero.

Sonic grinned and quickly dash towards the mat. Amy went to the basket and pulled out twelve homemade chili dogs and Sonic mentally drooled at this. "Here. Sonic." Amy started as she look away, blushing madly at the same time. "I made these just for you". "Thanks Ames. You always know what I want." Sonic gave her a little wink before took a bite out of his first chili dog. Amy giggled to herself followed by Cream who thought the situation is funny and cute.

Knuckles sat down on the mat with Cosmo was on his left and Tails sat on Cosmo's left. Cosmo pulled out three paper plates and a huge bowl of salad with dressings. She put some in each plate and gave the two boys their plates. "Don't be shy. Eat up." The Seedrian smiled and began eating her share. Knuckles couldn't take his eyes of her for some reason and he quickly shook his head rapidly.

"Knuckles? What's wrong?" "What? Oh. It's nothing." Knuckles tried to get rid of the awkward moment by stuffing a spoonful if salad into his mouth only to come to a huge realization. "Cosmo! This is amazing. I never taste a salad this great!"

Cosmo beamed at the statement, "Really? Wow. That's the first time anybody told me that." The two then were caught in a happy and merry conversation with each other.

While all of this is happening, Tails sat and ate quietly. Eyeing the two like a real fox eyeing his victims. He clenched his fork hard and lift it slowly to his mouth to only not realizing that there's no salad at the end of it. "OUCH!"

"Tails. What's wrong with you?" Knuckles look at the fox with a weird look. Cosmo turned to Tails and saw the fox's tongue was bleeding. "Tails. Your tongue is bleeding!"

"What? Tails. Were you trying to eat your fork or something?" Sonic asked as he was finishing his eighth chili dogs.

"NO! I'm fine Cosmo. Don't worry." Tails tried to rub the blood off with his gloves but Cosmo beat him to it by putting a damp tissue on the wound. Cream ears dropped slightly and it almost impossible to see it. But not for the fastest thing alive.

"Cream. Aren't you hungry?" Amy asked her little sister figure as she put a slice of cake on Cream's plate. "Oh. Sure. Thanks Miss Amy." Cream took a fork and cut a little piece of the cake at put it in her mouth. Cream looked at Sonic, who was just finished his last chili dog.

"Mr. Sonic?"

"Hmm. What's up kiddo?"

"I'm sorry for asking. Don't you think you ate too much chili dogs? I mean, you ate some for lunch. Then, at the movie theatre. Now this."

Sonic gave a small thought before grinned at the bunny. "Cream. When you're at my level of awesomeness in the near future. You'll never have too much chili dogs." Sonic finishes his statement with his signature wink and thumbs up before stand on his feet.

"That's was some amazing chili dogs, Amy. A little running might help the digestion." Sonic thanked Amy before speeding off.

Cream clearly do not understand the meaning of this 'level of awesomeness' that Sonic was talking about, but she willing to let it slide rather than getting a pointless conversation about something that she can easily figure out that Sonic was just making stuff up to cover his obsessiveness with chili dogs.

"Isn't he dreamy? I could really imagining him proposing to me."

Cream smiled at Amy, "Sure Miss Amy."

Amy clearly don't buy it. She put her plate of half-eaten cake and scoot over to Cream. Amy slowly rub Cream's back. "Cream? What's wrong? You look like something is bothering you."

Cream, lift her head. "Oh. Nothing's wrong. I wish Miss Blaze and Mr. Silver could join us. It's a pity Miss Blaze needs to accompany Mr. Silver home."

"Yeah. I never knew Silver was the type of guy to actually cried and sadden over a movie like 'Love Pandemonium'."

"'Love Pandemonium'? That chick flick? Silver watch that? That's too hilarious!" Knuckles couldn't help but to laugh all of his heart content.

"It's not just Silver. Sonic, Tails and even Shadow watched it." Cosmo defended Silver, which caused Knuckles to laugh louder.

"Man. Sonic and Shadow? HAHAHAHAHA! Not to mention…you. Tails!"

"Hey! Tails and Shadow were nothing but sweethearts. They let their dates choose the movie that they wanted to see." This managed to catch Knuckles' fully undivided attention. "Date?"

Amy crossed her arms. "Yeah. Tails went on a date with Cosmo and Cream, while Shadow took Rouge on one." This caused Knuckles to clench his fist hard and Amy saw this. "What's the matter? Jealous?"

"No! Why would I be jealous? Just this morning when I was on my way to get a snack. She sent a G.U.N agent with a message saying she got a surprise waiting for me at the Master Emerald. I knew that she was attempting to steal the Master Emerald again. So, I rushed back without getting my snack."

All of Knuckles' guest stared at him. Knuckles became uneasy and decided to just continue with the story. "When I got back. There's nothing. I waited and waited. Now, you're telling me that she went on a date with Shadow!? I missed my snack for nothing?"

"So you are jealous, Knuckles?"

"FOR CHAOS SAKE AMY! I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

Derek stopped his car at the palace's entrance. He stared with his mouth wide open due to the amazing design and the size of the palace's gates. Sally giggled at this and quickly put her hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Hey. Here's far enough. I don't think my dad will like it if he saw me getting out of some stranger's car." Derek's gulped at the thought that King Acorn appeared before him asking what on Mobius the princess was doing in his car. "Well. This is goodbye then?" Derek tried to seek an explanation.

"Well. I can't really promise that we will meet again." Sally surprisingly looked away to prevent Derek seeing her blush. Derek looked the other way. They both silently gathered up their courage to tell their hidden desires. "Sally/Derek, I want to see you again!" They both turned their heads and spoke out at the same time. Their face support a massive blush, due to their face were only a few inches away from each other.

They leaned in closer to do something that neither of them ever dreamt of this morning.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND STEP OUT OF THE CAR!"

They both sprung away from each other and their eyes were blinded by a bright light from outside of the car that been flashed directly through the windshield.

"What is going…WOW!" Derek screamed out as the lights faded and revealed almost twenty mobians in special palace guards complete in their uniform and helmets, pointing their high tech firearms directly at the car.

"Sally? What is this?" Derek asked the princess to only having the said girl freeze in her seat. Few of them rushed to the car and opened the door and pulled Derek out of his seat. They pinned him downed and pointed their firearms directly at his skull. Nicole notice the situation tenses and quickly tried to snap Sally out of her trance. "Sally. Derek's in trouble. Tell the palace's special guards to back off."

Sally quickly get out of the car and rushed to Derek's aid. "Stop this now! As the princess, I order you to stop!" The special guard muttered among themselves before one move forward and stopped in front of Sally. He then removed his helmet to reveal a male brown rabbit. "Your Highness. Why are you with this trespasser?" the rabbit asked Sally and pointed his firearm at Derek while saying the word 'trespasser'.

"Well. I was in town. He was being a kind gentlemen by driving me to my desired location. He was also being a kind man by dropping me off." The rabbit do not look pleased at statement. "Your Highness. With all due respect, what if he is working for Dr. Eggman? He could have done terrible things to you."

Sally scowled at this and crossed her arms.

"Are you saying that I'm too weak to take care of myself, Captain Greggory 'Greg' Haralson?"

Captain Greggory 'Greg' Haralson just stood there in silent. He felt ashamed of himself for indirectly insulted Princess Sally Acorn as a warrior and a Freedom Fighters. He dropped on his knees and beg for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, Princess! It wasn't my intention to insult you. Please. Do whatever you like with me. I will accept any form of punishment."

Sally looked at Derek, who was still on the ground, pinned down by five men and five firearms pointed at his face. Sally sighed, "Captain. Rise. I will not punish you. Just please let my friend go. He's alright."

Captain Haralson lifted his head and stars and sparkles of many different kind filled his eyes. "Oh, thank you Princess. Not only are you beautiful. You are also the kindest individual to walk Mobius." The captain complemented her and proceed to kiss her hand more than needed.

Derek saw the whole thing and a wave of sadness fills his heart. The guards let him stand up and Captain Haralson walked towards him and whispers. "You're lucky Princess Sally let you go. If it was up to me, you'll be dead." The captain turned around and marched off with his troops. Leaving Sally and Derek alone.

"I'm terribly sorry for that. Are you hurt Derek? I hope you don't take him personally. He was just doing his job."

Derek wind up his arm and stretched a little. "I'm good. But, I still hate that Captain. No offense."

"None taken. I also feel a little uneasy around him." "He look like he really likes you." "What? No. Captain Haralson was just looking out for me. Anyway I just want to say thank you for today. If it wasn't for you. My hope and dreams will be shattered. You keep my dreams alive, Derek."

There was a pause between them. Sally quickly turned around and dashed off. "Wait! Sally. I want to see you again!" No answer. Sally was long gone and Derek sadly walked to his car. He got in and started the engine. The drove into the highway with tears forming in his eyes.

Sworn to be a manly man, he wiped his tears away. After a few minutes of wiping his endless tears. His vision became a bit blurry and he had no choice, but to park at the side of the highway. After he stopped, he began hitting the steering wheel, the dash board and the even the windows to let out his anger of neither able to confirm whether Sally feel the same way about him nor seeing her again. After bashing the window for the fourth time, a crack appeared.

"Oh man. My dad is going to kill me. Sally. I want to see you again!" Derek slammed his hand on the dash board one last time and the glove compartment flew open. A piece of paper flew out and landed on the passenger's seat.

Derek decided to ignore it at first. Then, he took a second look when he saw someone's hand writing on it. He grabbed it and began to read.

 _Derek,_

 _I'll keep this short and brief. I think you're a great guy and I love spending time with you. If you want, we could meet up at the Station Central's park on the 10_ _th_ _of July at 12 pm. I hope I can see you there._

 _Sally_

Derek's eyes could believe what he is reading and tears began to form again. "Yes! Sally, I will meet you! 10th of July? That's the day after tomorrow. I need to get things ready!" Derek started his car's engine and sped off.

 **There you have it. The fifth chapter. As usual, please review what your thoughts about the story are so far. I hope you like it. I'll try to post new chapters soon. Until then, bye for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. I hope you all doing well. This is the sixth chapter of the story. I hope it is well-received by all. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6: Stalker, Siblings, New Friends and Things Gets Sweet**

Sonic dashed forth as he makes his way to an uncertain location. All the passerby stopped doing whatever they are doing and waved at their favorite hero. Sonic waved back as he sped along, when all of a sudden his phone began to ring. He stopped at the side of the road and answer the call. All of you may been asking why does Sonic has to stop to answer a phone call? He could easily run and talked at the same time. To answer this, it all happened the last time Sonic decided to do so. Only to end up accidently crashed into Bunnie's and Antoine's favorite restaurant, causing a huge hole and destroyed a few tables and chairs.

This caused the restaurant to close for a few days for repairs. To make things worse, Bunnie's and Antoine's anniversary dinner was supposed to take place the following night. This caused the hedgehog to get an earful from the married couple. Not wanting to crash into anybody else's favorite restaurant, Sonic always remember to stop, talk and continue running.

Now, back to our hero. "Hello? Sonic the awesome hedgehog here." "Don't you get bored addressing yourself that for so long now?"

Sonic lifted a brow and smirked at the caller through the phone. "Mighty my man! How's it going?" "Hahaha! You know how thing's going, blue. We just met this morning!"

"True. What's up? You rarely called me. You would just wait somewhere I might pass by and jumped on me." Mighty turned a bit red, and glad Sonic cannot see him. "Sonic. You remember that? That was like when we were kids!"

Sonic tapped his foot impatiently and added, "Mighty. That happened just this morning! You waited at the side of Tails' house to jump me when I arrived." "Point taken. Hey, that reminds me. I need your help!"

This perks Sonic's attention, "What is it? It that Dr. Eggbutt create problems again?" "No. If he is. I could take care of him easily." "What's the problem then?"

"Ray's been stalked!"

Sonic's eyes widen and the camera zoomed in as it focuses on Sonic's shock expression, and it quickly zoomed out. "Man. I'm sorry. I know I it feels!" Sonic shrugged at all the memories of him been stalked by Amy. "Dude. You need to tell Ray to be careful. Like Amy, this girl could be a total whacked job sometimes."

"I never said it was a girl." Mighty tried to explain. The shocked expression appeared once more. "No! Said it isn't so!"

"No worries. The stalker is a girl" Mighty spoke calmly through the phone. Sonic's eyes twitches, hard. Mighty is among the few people that could annoy him this much. This isn't right, Sonic the Hedgehog was the one supposed to annoy others, not the other way around.

"Sonic? You there?"

"Yeah! I'm here! So, how do you know it's a girl?" "Simple. Instincts." Mighty said with his chest up high. Half-hoping Sonic could see him now. The truth is that the blue speedster was 'this' close to slam the phone to ground. He managed to hold his anger in and calm down. "Well. There's nothing much I can help you with at the moment. Where is Ray now?"

"Oh. After the stalker send us a basket full of berries and note saying, _'I want your nuts and I'll give you my berry'_. Ray's been locked himself in his room." "Poor Ray. I would be weird out too. Even Amy didn't do such thing." "Sonic. Can I asked something?"

"Sure. Fire away buddy." Sonic replied and waited anxiously for the question. "What does this note even mean?" Sonic groaned to himself, "Figure it out!" He hang up and sped off to who knows where.

"Sonic? Wait! What about the note? THE NOTE!" Mighty yelled into the speaker as soon he heard the tone that signals that the person at the other end had hang up. "Brother. What is it?" Appearing behind Mighty was a smaller and female armadillo with a green shell. One of the noticeable things about her is that she had robotic arms. She smiled at her brother and sat the sofa next to him. "Tilly. Did I woke you up? How's your fever?" Mighty put his right hand on Tilly's forehead.

Matilda 'Tilly' the Armadillo just smiled and chuckled at her brother's caring side. "I'm fine brother. Just a bit hungry." Mighty smiled and stood up, "You're in luck then. I was about to go out to buy something." Mighty shoved a hand down his pockets to pull out money. But none came out due to the fact that he don't have any.

Tilly's smiled faded as she realized where all of her brother's money went. "I'm sorry. You spent all of the money to buy my medicine did you?" "What? No. Well, that is the truth. But, you don't need to apologize. You were sick and it's only natural to buy medicine. I know. I'll get a job. Maybe the Chaotix would hired me for a few case or so." "If you say so brother." Tilly said as she begin to smile again.

GROWLL!

They looked at each other laughed. "Guess we're both hungry." Mighty said. "I'll try to make something out of the ingredients in the fridge." Before Mighty could stopped her, she skipped into the kitchen. Mighty smiled at his little sister as she stopped in front of a basket, "Oooo. A basketful of berries! What's this paper doing here?"

THUMP!

"TILLY! WHY DID YOU FAINT? WHY ARE YOUR FACE RED? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS NOTE!?"

Vector the crocodile snores away as he slept on the sofa at the Chaotix's Detective Agency's living room. Charmy was busy playing as a martial artist, beating the crap out of weird dude that could lengthens his arms and legs. "Take that! That! And that! Yahoo! I won!" Charmy screamed out as he flew into the air and circles the sleeping crocodile. Charmy was doing his victory dance when the door open and Vector jumped on his feet. "Welcome to the Chaotix…oh, it's just you. Where have you been? You better have a good explanation for this morning."

Espio walked inside the agency and lay on the couch. "Mighty threw me out of the window, remember?" Vector rubbed his chin, "Did he? Man, did you get hurt?"

"Nah. I'm good. I only end up passed out on the sidewalk. Some new guy just moved near Tails' house."

"Vector. We should go say hi." "Good idea Charmy. I wonder if Tails knows about this. We should get some kind of house warming gift. Miss Vanilla gave us that microwave when we first open this place, remember?"

"Isn't that the time Charmy start having a crush on Cream?" Espio asked to confirm.

"Hey! I do not have a crush on Cream. I just play a lot with her because she is nice. That's all!" Charmy denied as he dived behind the sofa to hide his embarrassment. "Sound like someone's in denial!" Vector joked.

"Vector!" "But, Cream likes Tails." Espio added.

"What!? What's so good about Tails? Just because he's saved Mobius from doom many times, a genius and very mature doesn't mean I'm any less than him." Charmy popped up from behind the sofa. Vector and Espio looked at each other worriedly as the chameleon tried to put words together in his mind so that he wouldn't offend the bee.

"Charmy. Never think yourself less than anyone. That's not good especially for someone your age." Espio said to calm the bee down. Charmy took a deep breath and exhale. He hovered and landed on the couch. "Sorry guys."

"Well at least we got that settle. Let's go to this new guy's house."

While walking, the three of them keep a nice atmosphere between them by talking and constantly tell jokes. Vector was holding a box that was wrapped beautifully beforehand. "Vector. When I say that we should go meet them. I don't really mean tonight." Charmy explained to the croc. "I agree with Charmy. It's already half past eight."

"Come on you two. The night's still young. Plus, were already here. Lucky for us, there's only one house that still haven't fully settled in." Vector corrected them and he quickly ran off to the direction of the house.

"Vector! Wait for us! Come on Charmy!" Espio desperately chased after the crocodile.

Vector arrived at the front door of the house. He exhale at the palm of his hand and gave a nice sniff. He smirked at this, and adjust his headphone even though it was not necessary. He lifted his fist and banged three times on the door.

"Who is it?" came a male voice from inside of the house. "Hello there. My name's Vector. With me there's Espio and Charmy. We lived nearby and decided to say hi. Hey, I just rhyme!" Vector realized it and chuckled happily. Espio rolled his eyes and wish he could just disappear. Wait! He could. Espio calmed himself down and focus. His entire body slowly starting to vanished. Before he could vanished completely, Vector's hand grabbed his throat and forcefully revert back to normal.

"Oh no. You don't! You ain't leaving me here with Charmy!" Vector proceed to strangled Espio hard while the said chameleon tried (but failed) to escape the green reptiles' hard grip. Charmy currently was busy cheering both side on. "Go Vector! Go Espio! Go Vector!"

CREEKK!

The door swung wide open to reveal a middle-age wolf couple. The man was at the door while the wife was behind him. "OH MY GOD!" the female wolf screamed out. "I can't believe we live near people like this!" the man was about to shut the door when a large green foot prevent the door from fully closing.

"AHHHHHHH!"

A FEW MINUTES LATER…..

The female wolf put the remaining ice cubes into a big bag and tie the mouth with a string. She quickly brought it back into the living room where her husband and three guest were waiting for her return. "Sorry for the wait, sweetie."

"Oh no. It's okay. The pain is almost gone now."

"I bet you can't even feel your foot anymore too." Espio guess half-heartedly. "Yeah! How did you know?" asked Vector, clearly he was impressed with the ninja's guess.

Espio just hung his head while Charmy just help himself to the drinks and cookies that the female wolf served them a minutes ago. Speaking of the female wolf, she slowly put the bag filled with ice onto the crocodile's purplish-swollen foot. Vector groaned a bit and let the ice do their thing.

"I think that might last a few days to properly heal, son" The male wolf finally voiced out. "I'm sorry for being rude earlier. Let's start over." Vector suggested and clear his throat. "My name is Vector. These are my two best friends on entire Mobius. Espio and Charmy."

Espio blushed at the introduction and managed to say 'hello' to the couple. "Hello there. I'm Charmy. The chameleon's Espio." Charmy introduce them once more as she continue to stuff more cookies in his mouth, resulting in cookie crumbs covered his entire front part.

"Oh, aren't you a cute and messy little bee?" the female wolf cooed and proceed to pick up a napkin and wipe the crumbs off the little bee. "My name is Johanna. You can call me Anna. That's my husband Jason. We have a son, Derek. Unfortunately we don't know where he off to."

Jason nodded his head and turned to the remaining two guess, "He just come back home this evening and said the people here are nice and ran off with the car. Enough with that. How about you three?"

"I think it's safe to say that I met your son earlier today. He asked the way to this very street." Espio explained. "Oh. So, you're might be the 'nice people' that he told us about." "But, why are you strangling your friend a few minutes ago" asked Jason to the trio.

The trio's eyes widen and Vector smiled nervously. "Well, that's a long story. But, I can ensure you that's how we sometimes stay connected. There's no ill feelings between us."

"That's good to hear. So Vector. You seem like an adult, are you working somewhere?"

Vector look at his two friends and smiled slyly. "Mam, it's a pleasure to tell you that we there are the members of The Chaotix Detective Team!" Vector roared out proudly. The couple showed two different facial reaction. Anna seems impressed while Jason looked like he just witnessed the most irresponsible adult in his life.

At Blaze's house, the silver hedgehog was taking a shower while Blaze was in the kitchen preparing dinner. She cut the onion into small pieces and put them into a pot next to her. She took a ladle and stir the onion soup. A nice smell filled the house as the silver hedgehog was just finishing dressing himself. Silver just took a long sniff and literally hover above the ground and glide through the air and land perfectly into his seat at the dining table.

"Wow. Someone cannot wait for dinner." Blaze teased him as she continue to stir the soup. "Yeah. Everyone know that your cooking never failed to amaze us. I know I am. Nice apron by the way." The blushing cat looked at her front and blushed much heavier as she realized that she's wearing a fluffy pink apron with pictures of baby chicken chasing each other happily.

"ummmm…..I didn't bought it. Marine's gave it to me as a birthday present." Blaze stumbled to give a reason. Silver just smiled at her, "Anyway. You looked cute in that. Oh, is dinner ready yet? I'm starving. I didn't really get to eat much popcorn." Silver happily admitted.

Blaze turned around and give the soup one last big stir before happily replied, "It's ready". She pulled out two bowls from the shelves and filled the two bowls with hot, steaming onion soup. She put a spoon in each bowl and carefully brought the bowls to the table where her secret crush was waiting. Silver smiled widely when the bowl landed in front of him. He thanked Blaze and continue to take a spoon full of soup and put shoved it in his mouth.

"SILVER!"

"HOTTTTTT!" Silver screamed out. Silver took the glass of water Blaze poured for him and drank it all down. He later slammed the glass on the table. He was breathing heavily and the only thing stopping Blaze from hugging Silver and curse him for almost giving her a heart attack was the sight of the said hedgehog gave her a thumbs up, practically saying, _'Your soup is delicious as always'._

Blaze smiled at this and start to eat her own share and couldn't help feel proud of herself. Silver keep shoving his face into the bowl and make sure every drop of that soup failed to escape his lips. Silver looked up at Blaze and the two laughed full-heartedly due to the soup was all over Silver's muzzle. "Oh, Silver. What am I going to do with you?" Blaze picked up and tissue and wiped some of the soup off Silver's muzzle.

Their dinner continue with jokes from both sides and constant teasing from Silver about how Blaze should do and commercial about aprons. "Come on. You'll look cute in them." Silver tried to persuade her as they exit the kitchen. "For the last time. No. I'm not a model material!" "At least, you'll be prettiest girl in the entire agency." 

Silver and Blaze just froze after Silver said that sentence. A blush appeared on their muzzle and Blaze feel weak to her knees. _'Did Silver just called me pretty?'_ Silver on the other hand, stunned because of his own lines, _'what did I just said?'_ Blaze had enough of this and she stormed off upstairs to her room. She locked the door, before realized about her guest. She unlocked the door and went half-way down the stairs. She looked at Silver's still frozen form and said, "You can stay here for the night if you want. There's a guest bedroom next to my room. It's the red door, not the black." She rushed off back to her room.

Sadly, Silver, in his frozen state failed to keep the message in the correct form. As his brain continue to interpret the message, the only words Silver managed to mumble out is, "Got it. Black door, not red. Thanks."

Unbeknownst to them, a small figure walk stealthily outside of the house and tried to find a way into the house undetected.

 **That's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. It took me a quite some time to finish this. Please leave your review, I really want know what your thoughts. If you have any idea for the upcoming chapters, you could pm me or even leave it in the review section. I'll try my best to read them all. Until then…bye for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! I'm sorry for disappearing for months. I was very busy. I hope you all doing well. First of all, I'm not going to lie. I was a bit disappointed that I haven't got much review, especially for the fifth and sixth chapter. But, I'm not going to let it get the better of me. Also, I'm want to thank you these following users for reviewing so far. You have my thanks.**

 **SAgotogether**

 **Markiplier fan**

 **Sonamy fan**

 **And also to those who review under the name of 'guest'. I thank you all so much. Now, on with the story.**

 **Chapter 7: Things Get Complicated**

It was almost 10 o'clock at night and many Mobians and Overlanders already went home in order to be with their loved ones at home. Many shops, cafe and restaurants were closed for the day, but some are still opened for those who decided it's still early to go home. There weren't many people or Mobians on the streets and sidewalks either. The only remaining were some policemen doing their night patrol and few couples who decided to have some personal times together.

In small café, named _'The Twelve Zodiacs',_ sitting at one of the tables were none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. It wasn't like him at all to sit down somewhere in public, ordering a cup of steaming hot coffee and act like a normal Mobian. With an exception for tonight, that's what he did. The cup of coffee that he asked fifteen minutes ago and the waiter brought him ten minutes ago was still sitting in front of him, still as hot as ever. Shadow for once, don't really feel like himself and he was glad that none of his 'friends' were there to witness such a miserable form of his. _'They will make fun of me if they find out. Such immature brats.'_ Shadow thought bitterly, and he haven't drink any of the coffee yet. Shadow continue to slump on the table and even the sound of the bell, signaling a customer just entered the cafe did not peek his interest.

"One hot chocolate please" a loud and friendly voice boomed from a table beside him _. 'Great. A loud mouth sat next to me.'_ Shadow once again thought to himself. "Thank you sir. Your order will arrived shortly." The waiter noted to the new customer. "That's okay. Take your time" was the guy's answer. A few minutes past and the silence was obvious than ever. There weren't much people in the café to begin with and most of them was either on their phones or reading a book. Some even made a choice to just sit and the window and look onto the streets.

"Here's your drink sir. Please enjoy." The waiter put the hot chocolate on the table.

"Thank you. Nice café by the way." The voice keep spewing out compliments.

"Thank you sir." The waiter took his leave.

"This guy is too friendly for his own good" Shadow muttered slowly.

To make things worse, the chair in front of Shadow was taken by the guy. The next thing he knew, he came face to face with a teenage wolf, with a big smile on his face. "Can I help you, kid?"

The wolf just shook his head and smiled at Shadow. "Nothing, it's just you look so troubled for some reason and you could use someone to talk to." "Did your parents ever teach you not to talk to strangers? For all you know, I could be a serial killer."

Once again, the wolf shook his head, "Nope. I think my grandpa taught me that. He's dead now. Where are my manners? My name's Derek. Derek Star the wolf. Nice to meet you. What's your name?" Derek introduced himself and stretched out his right hand.

Shadow look at the wolf and to the wolf's hand. He hesitated for a minute and reluctantly accept it. "Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow plainly replied. Derek's eyes widen and almost jumped out of his seat. "Shadow the hedgehog? THE Shadow? The friend of the Freedom Fighters that lead by Princess Sally Acorn?"

Shadow face-palmed himself and returned to focus on Derek. "First of all, I wouldn't say 'friends'. I helped them from time to time because they could help me get what I need. That's it." Shadow explained to the young wolf. _'Although I did except Tails' invitation to his breakfast gathering'_ Shadow thought to himself for the third time that night.

"Well. That sucks. You guys kick ass when working together. Especially you and Sonic. You two are awesome."

Shadow couldn't help but to smile at this statement. Even though a part of himself just wish he could rip the wolf's face off for putting him in the same league as his blue counter-part, but Shadow decided to it slide. For now.

Derek on the other hand wouldn't stop talking, "My dad always says that if you have a problem or something of some sort. Try to find a friend or someone trustworthy person to talk your feelings to. I thought he was joking. Until I met a friend at my old school. We talk about our problems quite a lot and eventually, we felt good about ourselves."

Shadow listen to the whole story and came to a conclusion. "Could you hear me out about something?" Shadow finally give in. Derek smiled at this and made himself comfortable and lean in towards Shadow (at the same time, giving Shadow the creeps). "Let's hear it".

"Well, it's started when I accompany Rouge and Omega to get Omega monthly repairs."

"Rouge the bat and Omega!? Rouge is HOT, and Omega is super cool with all of his arsenal…." Derek screamed as a high school girl and stop immediately when he noticed Shadow was glaring at him. He calmed down, clear his throat and made a hand gesture for Shadow continue with his story. "Continue"

 _Flashback_

 _At the G.U.N base, there a huge lab where all of the agency's arsenal were send to be repaired by its top mechanics. Omega was included. The trio walk silently (Shadow and Rouge were quiet, except for Omega whose footsteps echo throughout the hall) towards the specific lab where Omega will be examined and repaired if necessary._

 _Omega looked around and see many robots (some of them used to be Badniks) been disabled and been taken apart. Some were still waiting for their turn. There are also the ones who already finished with the repairs and seem like it could function better than before. Omega knows he's one of the best arsenal G.U.N owned. But, he's been fighting since Gamma took control of him, which was a long time ago._

' _Hmm. Shadow and Rouge haven't fought ever since they got here'. Omega thought to himself. He looked at his two friends/teammate who was silently walking in front of him with occasionally the bat made some comments that made the hedgehog turned his head away. Before he could say anything to the two, they arrived at the lab. The lab's metal door opened and a girl overlander, wearing a lab coat came to greet them._

" _Hello. You three must be Team Dark. Omega, you're have to wait a while. The Doctor is quite busy. One of the machine is malfunctioning."_

" _That's okay. Will it take long?" Rouge decided to clarify. "Oh no. Just a few minutes. I hope that wouldn't be a problem. I know how busy you guys are."_

 _Shadow just scoffed at this, "Today's our day off anyway. It's not we have better things to do." Rouge glared at Shadow as she realized that the comment was directed solely at her._

 _Omega look at his teammates. 'This is bad. They are fighting again. At this rate they won't be friendly to each other anymore and our team might be disbanded. I have to choose sides and we'll never celebrate birthdays together ever again!'_

 _At that very moment, a mechanic walk out of the lab and asked Omega to come in. Rouge smiled at the gigantic robot. "Let's go in sweetie." "The sooner we get this over with. The sooner I can get away from her and enjoy my day off." Shadow muttered but Omega caught every word and derived a brilliant plan._

" _NO!"_

 _Shadow's and Rouge's eyes widen to their friend's outburst. "I WILL NOT GO IN THERE UNTIL YOU TWO MAKE UP!"_

" _Omega? What the matter…" Rouge didn't get to finish her sentence when Omega gave out a loud roar like a mad-man or in this case a mad-robot, and effortlessly smash through a wall to his left and keep doing the same thing for every wall that tried to stop him._

" _What did you do!?" Shadow yelled at the bat. "Nothing! I just told him to go inside!"_

 _Shadow gripped both of Rouge shoulders and shook them hard. "I told this was a bad idea!"_

 _Before Rouge could protest, the girl separate the two, "You two could have a lover's quarrel later. Please try to stop your friend before he destroy the entire facility. The two stop fighting at once and rushed off to find their friend. Actually, it wasn't that hard. Just follow the destruction that made the rampaging walking arsenal. Shadow and Rouge caught glimpse of many people lying on the ground shaking which caused by Omega when he smash through the walls._

 _Omega finally made it out of the facility and slumped at a nearby tree. He sighed a couple of times before hearing footsteps approaching him. He did not dared to lift his head._

" _There you are! What on Mobius were you thinking?"_

 _Omega flinched at Shadow's voice and guess Rouge held him back. "Back off Shadow! I'll handle this."_

 _Rouge hover at Omega's left and the former gently put her hand on the latter's arm. "Omega. Care to tell us what the matter is?"_

 _Omega lifted his head, "Promise you won't laugh?" The two just gave a small and firm nod. "Please don't get a divorce."_

 _Right after Omega said the 'D' word. A huge blush appeared on their faces. "W…WH…what…are you talking about?" Rouge tried to get an explanation._

" _I saw a movie and the hero's parents get a divorce after fighting for so long. Please don't get a divorce." Omega beg again._

" _Sweetie how could we get a divorce when we're not even married! It's not like Shadow and I can't get married…." Rouge began to trail off._

" _He means that the team might disbanded if we're no longer be friendly to each other."_

" _Oh. I know that." Rouge replied and laughed nervously._

 _Shadow walked to Omega's right side. "Listen Omega. We always will be a team. There's no other agent in G.U.N that I trust more than you and Rouge." Omega looked atthe two and sighed once more. "I'm sorry for running away like that."_

" _That's okay." Shadow replied and looked at Rouge. "Rouge. I'm sorry for the things I said. Forgive me?" Shadow stretch out his hand for Rouge to shake, only to be wrap in one on Rouge's hugs. "Apology accepted. I'm sorry to Shadow."_

 _The three of them walked back to the lab through the hole Omega create. "I love you mommy and daddy!" Omega boomed out for everyone to hear._

" _OMEGA!"_

 _Flashback ends_

"That's basically what happened." Shadow finished his story and gulped down the rest of his coffee. Derek stayed silent for a while before, "So, you and Rouge? Together?" Shadow continue to slam his face into the table repeatedly.

Sonic knocked on Tails' door and the two-tailed fox let his brother in. "What brings you here this hour?" Tails asked as he sat on the couch while Sonic was rumbling through the fridge. Sonic pulled out two cans of soda and tossed one to Tails. They took a few gulped each before Sonic opened his mouth. "How's your tongue?" Tails looked confused before realize what Sonic was talking about.

"Hahahaha. It's okay now. Let's get forget about it. "Tails brushed it off. He picked up the remote control and start browsing through the channels. Sonic observe his brother's behavior with a worried look before decided to let it slide. "Ok. I need your help Tails." "With what?"

Sonic looked around to see whether there's no one else in the room and make sure all windows and door are shut and locked tightly. Tails rolled his eyes, "Quit it! There's nobody into the house but us." Sonic finally stopped the weird act before took a deep breath. "Tails. There's a stalker on the loose."

Silver walked through the corridor of Blaze's house and arrived at a black door. He didn't really pay attention when the door turn out to be locked from the inside. Silver's mind still filled with images of Blaze wearing various cute aprons as he used his telekinetic abilities to turn the doorknob on the inside.

Downstairs, a small figure managed to open the window in the kitchen and sneakily walked across the house and up the stairs. Silver walked to the bed and somehow failed to notice a sleeping Blaze. He lifted the covers and before he could lay down, a small figure managed to slam into him and crashed into a book shelf.

The loud impact obviously caused the cat to wake up and conjure a fireball to set an example why people should never break into her room. "WHO'S THERE?" Blaze turned on the light and saw a sight that would cause her to scream out of frustration. "MARINE! STOP STRANGLING SILVER! SILVER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? THE GUEST ROOM IS THE ONE WITH THE RED DOOR!"

Marine let go of the hedgehog, "He was tryin' to steal ya treasure, Blaze!" Marine explained.

"Steal…Treasure?" Blaze gave it a thought before realizing what her best friend was trying to say. "Marine! I told you not to say that!" Silver continue to gasp for air. "Oh okay. Let me try again. He was tryin' to claim the two island you owned!" Marine happily yelled out once more, feeling very happy with herself.

"MARINE!"

 **There you have it. I'm sorry for making you guys wait for so long. Please review. I really hope to hear any form of opinion from you guys. Until next time.**


End file.
